El destino, Mi destino
by AmolosgatosMellamoGaby
Summary: Stefani era una chica común, ella se consideraba 'una más del montón', con sus 16 años le toca presenciar la muerte de su madre y padre (Valentina Green y Frank Dramster). La muerte trágica de sus padres ocurrió cuando ella estaba en clases, un auto colisiono contra el de sus padres, ella no sabía que le irán pasando cosas a menudo ¿Qué tipo de 'cosas' buenas o malas le pasaran?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:**

Hola este es mi primer fic iré subiendo capítulos más largos xd :')

_**El destino, Mi destino **_

_**Capítulo 1: Aquí todo comienza **_

…**. De un largo rato de conversación…**

**Stefanni:** (dirigiéndose a la Psicóloga) No sé cómo ocurrió esto desearía haber muerto yo también

**Psicóloga: **(tomando la mano de Stefanni) No digas esas cosas, Tu eres y serás fuerte pase lo que pase, deja salir todo ese sufrimiento y ahora es tu momento ¡SE LIBRE! Cada vez que este triste recuérdate 'A mamá y papá no les gustaría verme así' Aprovecha cada oportunidad no la dejes pasar, vive la vida al máximo.

**Stefanni:** Tiene mucha razón, Muchas gracias de verdad, necesitaba desahogarme Adiós

**Psicóloga: **Adiós, cuídate éxito en todo

(Narradora)**Afuera de la sala esperaban la tía de Stefanni (Consuelo) acompañado de su agradable esposo (Matías)…Sin duda este era un paso importante y todo cambiaria. **

**Consuelo: **Hola cariño, estas grande y hermosa ¿Cómo te fue a dentro?

**Stefanni: **Hola tía, me fue excelente todo bien, tu estas más linda tía, Matías fue afortunado

**Matías: **Wau estas muy linda hace tiempo que no nos veíamos nos tenías preocupados con tu tía ¿aparte de eso te gustaría venir a nuestra casa a vivir?

**Stefanni**: Claro me encantaría, después de todo tía consuelo eres gentil con migo y el tío Matías es como mi hermano preocupado, Claro que si –Volví a decir

Nos dirigimos a la casa de mis tíos en su auto, era inmensa de dos pisos, estaba alejado de toda la alborotada ciudad, un bosque hermoso, plantas, animales y el césped cortado, bajamos del auto y entramos a la casa un aroma agradable me recibía, una chimenea con un fuego que daba esa sensación de que nunca te daría frio.

**Consuelo:** dime que tal te parece la casa

**Stefanni: **hermosa la casa

**Matías: **Vamos a ver tu cuarto y a desempacar

**Stefanni: **está bien vamos

Subimos a ver el cuarto, era grande paredes celestes con algunas líneas horizontales rosadas y moradas, la verdad no me agradaba el color pero no podía quejarme por pequeñeces y menos con mis tíos, debería estar agradecida. Había una cama grande era suave, un velador un armario grande, una mesa de escritorio junto con una silla cómoda de color café, Repisas para poder dejar mis cosas como el cuadro de mamá, papá y yo. Un baño Para mi Woow era como vivir en un lujoso palacio, bueno yo exagero las cosas pero así me sentía. Y desempaque todo.

Baje las escaleras, Había una nota que decía:

_Fuimos a comprar, no tardaremos_

_Si quieres sale a pasear por afuera, bueno hay tu vez._

_-te queremos, Matías y Consuelo_

Si mejor saldré a caminar, me cambie de ropa… Pantalones ajustados negros, y una polera negra de mangas cortas, y converses Rojas y para combinar guantes rojos con pompones. Y Salí con mi celular por cualquier cosa, de repente me llaman al celular y yo tendida en el césped respondí.

**Stefanni:** Hola Rosally

**Rosally: **Hola amiga, como estas….

Hablamos durante mucho rato y nos despedimos, de todos modos ya eran las 22:56 -**-** ¡Diablos, maldición! Se me paso la hora**- **dije hablando sola, ¿alguien me está siguiendo? Solo apresurare el solo hice que hablaba por celular para fingir…Y de pronto Alguien se abalanzo contra mí con el rostro cubierto

**Stefanni: **¿Qué quieres? Dije asustada

**¿?: **Que diablos te importa a ti, cállate y grita, te cortare en pedazos -era una voz ronca-

**Stefanni: **¿q-que gri-grite? Dije aún más asustada

**¿?: **YA ANDATE

**Stefanni: **¿Qué Qué?

**¿? : **Ándate sal de mi vista

Salí corriendo de ahí supe que ya no era seguro estar por esos lados. Llegue a casa más de las 2jj3:30 De la noche

**Consuelo: **OH llegaste justo a tiempo para comer ¿te divertiste?

No le puedo decir que casi me matan o eso al menos creí de seguro se asustaran además no creo que sapa donde viva Hay más casas por estos lugares, mire a la ventana y sentí que alguien miraba me empecé a asustar Claramente algo andaba mal,

**Stefanni: **No, no pasa nada, solo que quede pensando a que colegio iré

**Consuelo: **A cierto, te cambiamos de colegio, Donde está la Tía Sandra

**Stefanni: **Bueno me retiro, iré a mi cuarto a preparar mis cosas para mañana


	2. Cap 2

_Este es el cap. 2 disfruten u.u_

_**El destino, Mi destino**_

_**Capítulo 2: Nuevos amigos**_

Ya tengo todo listo, en mi antiguo colegio se podía ir con cualquier ropa, tarde o temprano usaría uniforme me supuse .Me puse el uniforme nuevo era muy lindo, mi falda era gris llevaba bucaneras grises, y una polera mangas cortas morado oscuro para las mujeres con la insignia del colegio, quería ir ordenada Asique me hice ondas en el pelo, mi pelo era castaño claro como el de mi madre, ella era hermosa ¿era? Lo es dije y me puse a reír, llevaba una mochica de calle con bastantes pins, las mochilas normales de estudiante no me gustaban, coloque una agenda y un estuche lleno de marcadores lápices y otras. Baje la escalera y mi tía consuelo me llevaría en su auto.

En fin llegamos al colegio salimos sentí de nuevo esa extraña sensación, pensé -oh si aparece rompe el vidrio y nos asesinara de seguro, hay que cosas digo NO NO PASARA NADA no habrá asesinato .Mi tía me pregunto si me faltaba algo, revise mi mochila y vi un papel, hice movimientos con mis manos dentro la mochila para disimular, mientras en la sádica nota leí:

'_Tarde o temprano iré, para no angustiarte_

_Será mañana, suerte disfruta y sonríe_

_¡Grita fuerte cuando nos veamos y trata _

_de escapar! (si puedes)_

_-Jeff_

**Stefanni: **No, no me falta nada, tranquila.

**Consuelo: **muy bien, mira acá esta, este es el colegio, bueno ¿te acompaño?

No quiero que los chicos se te acerquen jajaja

**Stefanni: **(Sonrojada)Vaya a su trabajo no se preocupe jajaja

Como si a Stefanni le persiguieran los chicos pensé. A quien le voy a gustar jajaja.

Iba abrir la puerta y a dentro me saludaban chicos y uno se acerco era bien lindo ojos celestes y pelo castaño claro, casi rubio y su color de piel clara, ah y su sonrisa HER-MO-SA.

**Mateo: **Hola me llamo Mateo y ¿tu?

**Stefanni:** (sonrojada) Stefanni, encantada

**Mateo: ¿**cuántos años tienes?

**Stefanni: **16 ¿por?

**Mateo: **yo 17, bueno solo para informarme, ven vamos ¿cuáles son tus clases ahora?

**Stefanni: **Arte con la profesora Joselyn Álvarez.

**Mateo: **entonces te sentaras junto a mí, Eres muy linda, ten cuidado Lulú y su pandilla querrán meterte en su ''pandilla'' ellas se creen dueñas de todo. (Riendo)

**Stefanni:** (riendo)Gracias caballero ¿lulú? Ammm jajaja bueno tendré cuidado

Nos fuimos a clases de arte.

**Mientras tanto Jeff:**

Maldición, no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que ''ella'' Dije riendo

**Eyeeles: **Ella, es esa ella tiene nombre Stefanni

**Jeff: **(ENOJADO) T-TU maldito escuchándome, Tu ¿Qué sabes de ella?

**Eyeeles: **(riendo)Maldito bipolar de mierda NO ME TRATES ASÍ ah bueno ella tiene 16 lindos otoños o primaveras jajaja, AAH 16 años, murieron sus padres, estudia en un colegio llamado San Pedro, ese colegio de ricos, Vive en casa de sus tíos y que tiene un muy buen cuerpo, pero pareciera que la tocaras y se caerá parece una Anoréxica feliz pero come harto como yo.

**Jeff: **Cállate, no quería saber de ti.

**Eyeeles: **hay no te enojes ¿por qué te interesa saber? vi que la espiabas, incluso estuviste encima de ella y no la mataste, eso es raro en ti ''un Jeff enamorado'' Slendy se reirá jajaja incluso hoodie y masky soltaran carcajadas y que decir de Ben…

**Jeff: **Que te calles ándate a darle comida a Smiley

**Fin de Jeff**

Las clases terminaron Un grupo de chicos se acercó a mí, entre ellos Daniel un apuesto chico 18 años, pelo negro y piel tostada, con el estuve en la mayoría de clases junto a sus amigos y unas chicas amables a las que invite a casa hoy para que me ayudaran con todo el tema y charlar, Después de todo era mejor que pensar en un asesino Supongo que era Jeff el de la nota.

**Daniel: **¿cómo va todo? qué te parece?

**Stefanni: **A hola chicos, lo siento quede con Crysti, Fernanda y Lucia

**Daniel:** A bueno, Ehh mmm oye espera Salgamos mañana Sábado Como no hay clases jaja ¿bueno?

**Stefanni: **Está bien que te parece a las 16:00 en la plaza de Aquí cerca del colegio

**Daniel: **Ehh si por supuesto, los dos ¿solos?

**Stefanni: **Claro jajaja

**Daniel: **Una cita entonces

**Stefanni: **(sonrojada) Cita… S-si bueno Adiós tengo que salir del colegio jajaja deben estar esperándome las chicas.

OMG! Yo Stefanni una cita, no la creo daa' bueno mejor saludo a las chicas, -Hola chicas

**Chicas: **(todas juntas)¡hola!

**Stefanni: **venga vamos ahí está el auto de mi tía Subamos al auto

**Consuelo: **Hola cariño y hola niñas

**Stefanni: **hola tía ellas irán a la casa para que no esté perdida el lunes en el colegio con los cuadernos Ellas son Fernanda, Crysti y Lucia

**Consuelo: **Esta bien

Nos dirigimos a la casa de mi tía, Bajamos del auto entramos a la casa y saludamos al tío Matías que estaba de vuelta del trabajo ¡Era viernes! Todos venían temprano y fuimos a mi cuarto y se sentaron en mi cama encendí la televisión.


	3. cap 3

_**El destino, Mi destino**_

_**Capítulo 3: Mi primera cita.**_

Con las chicas fue entretenido, nos pusimos de acuerdo en todo ellas me prestarían cuadernos para que pueda pasar mi materia en mis cuadernos nuevos, Ellas se fueron y no dejaba de pensar en el Chico, la carta ¿era hoy? Será verdad, al ser así no sabía qué hacer, pero estaba segura de algo no gritaría ¿Para qué complacer a un asesino? De pronto las noticias algo me llamo la atención, la chica del noticiero decía

_**-dejando atrás la serie de asesinatos que ocurrió en la ciudad de Villa alegre, ahora una serie de asesinatos en la ciudad de los Ángeles, ya van 14 asesinatos verificados, una chica que sobrevivió a ello murió un día después afirmo ''el chico aparentaba 17 o 20, cara pálida, BLANCA, Una sonrisa que la llegaba hasta la media mejilla, vestía un poleron blanco, pantalón negro y tenis blancos- esta información se basa la PDI, y…''**_

No puede ser, yo no le vi el rostro pero aseguro que él es por como vestía, pero más aterrador ¡Los ángeles! Eso es aquí yo temblaba y pensé en esa carta ¿es hoy? Me di un baño sentí un ruido pero no le di importancia, me puse mi pijama, fui a la cama y pesque mi celular y me puse a jugar,

**Jeff: **es hoy…

**Stefanni: **¿Quién es? No te tengo miedo ya mátame por favor mis padres murieron así que quiero estar con ellos

**Jeff: **(pensando) ¿POR FAVOR? Nadie me lo había pedido de esa manera…

**Stefanni: **Vamos hazlo y no gritare para que no salgas corriendo

**Jeff: **igual te matare estúpida (sacando un cuchillo y revelando su cara)

Yo estaba hay temerosa él se subió arriba mío y saco su cuchillo, lo coloco en mi estómago, el reía y yo hay retorciéndome de dolor el clavo su cuchillo en mi estómago no fue profundo pero podía ver mi carne, salía sangre y yo lloraba

**Jeff: (preocupado) oh no lo siento, perdón**

**Stefanni: (murmurando) mátame ahora ya**

El rompió parte de su poleron y lo amarro a través de mi corte, para que no saliera sangre ¿por qué? Me estaba curando El, el asesino ''Jeff''

**Jeff: **Tranquila estarás bien solo no te muevas (y se fue por la ventana)

¿Por qué el hacía esto? no lo entiendo ¿me torturada más? El me tomo como juego eso creo ¿piedad? No creo, Su cara, una sonrisa que envidiaba ¿envidiaba? Estoy loca ahora me da envidia un asesino, hay la herida no salía más sangre, dormiré mirando el techo.

Ya era sábado, mi cita por fin, pero yo herida, me quería dar un baño pero eso sería riesgoso, para mí, me parare con cuidado, me coloque una venda en mi herida y la desinfecte antes por supuesto… Me coloque un chaleco con botones sin polera de bajo ya que me complicaba ponerme una, me coloque un short azul y converses negra. Ya eran las 15:30 y Salí a la plaza hay estaba Daniel acercándose.

**Daniel: **hola, como estas (dándole un beso en la mejilla a Stefanni)

**Stefanni: **bien, vamos (tomándole del brazo)

**Daniel:** ¿Dónde vamos?

**Stefanni: **vamos al bosque que hay cerca de mi casa hay unos árboles hermosos,

**Daniel**: Bueno…

Llegamos al bosque, iba todo bien conversamos harto rato mientras él me tomaba la mano, sentí que nos observaban, hasta que me caí al suelo adolorida…

**Daniel: **(preocupado) ¿Qué te pasa?

**Stefanni: **tengo una herida en mi estómago por favor sácame el chaleco

Daniel no era de esos adolescentes que al verme en sostén se alteraría, es saco su polera, la rasgo y me la amarro para evitar que sangre más me puso el chaleco y lo abrocho los botoncitos, me cargo hasta mi casa…

**Jeff Pov. (Oculto detrás de un árbol)**

Quien se cree que es ese, no es ni su novio y le saca el chaleco y es más le cura la herida y la carga, ese debí haber sido yo ¿debo matarlo? Antes de que sea el novio de Stefanni, pero que cosas digo Soy Jeff no hay tiempo de pensar en eso.

**Fin Jeff Pov. **

Yo estaba en el hospital, ya bien al lado estaban Fernanda, Lucia, Crysti, mis tíos, Daniel, Mateo ¿Quiénes eran?

**Consuelo: **Cariño te quedaras hoy aquí para que te recuperes, mañana vendremos a buscarte y no iras al colegio el lunes por cualquier cosa

**Stefanni: **Esta bien

**Enfermera: **Oh ¡despertaste! ¿Estas mejor? ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida?

**Stefanni: **(Riendo) Fue un accidente, me caí sobre un vidrio, y no quería preocuparlos, estoy mejor gracias a ustedes Gracias

**Enfermera: **bueno ya estás bien no te preocupes, ah y se acabó el tiempo de visitas

**Todos: ''**Adios'' ''cuidate'' '' te cuidas cariño'' ''nos vemos el martes''

Era de noche y…


End file.
